Better Than Me
by ladynightsky
Summary: Riven hasn't seen Musa in five years. He looks over an old stack of photos of them together... Set to Hinder's Better Than Me, a song that annoys me to no end, but that I can't get out of my head.


**Better Than Me**

By: LadyNightSky

* * *

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe_

**He stared at the photo on the bureau. Today, it would be five years.**

**Five years since he'd last seen her.**

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

**He gazed around the room. After she was gone, he'd stripped down his entire condo. He'd painted over the vibrant red patterns she'd done all over the walls, pulled the pure white silk from the chairs and the sofa, thrown out any piece of furniture they'd picked out together. Tossed all his CDs into the fire.**

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face_

**He told himself that he was better off without her. That it'd been the right decision to tell her that he was no longer interested. **

_And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

**She'd been much too good for him. She was a princess, for magic's sake! He was a mere nobody. Someone that no one would miss. She was pure and good. What had he ever done that was remotely beneficial to someone in his life?**

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for_

**She'd flown off in a flurry of tears and screams, moving everything out in less than a day. Now he knelt on the floor, and reached under the bed, pulling out a battered box of pictures. The ones she'd left behind. He tore the cover off, and spilled the box's contents onto the floor. Gripping tightly to the bed, he looked them over, silent sobs wracking his frame.**

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

**Their first date. He looked stiff and uncomfortable. She hung off his shoulder, her smile wide and her eyes flashing with happiness. On the back, she'd scrawled the date and an ****I love you.**

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face_

**The end-of-the-year dance at Alfea. They were back to back, and she'd managed to coax a small grin out of him. She was garbed in a gauzy, floating ruby dress, and she'd flung her hair over her shoulder, letting it fall over his face. His nose was wrinkled, his face upturned in a chuckle.**

_And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

**But she deserved better. No matter how hard he worked, how much he made, he would never be equal to her. **

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

**Now, he let go of all his walls. **_**Musa, I wish I hadn't broken it off. I don't think I can do this. Five years… I guess I never thought you'd let me do it. I though you'd be back… I was too scared to come after you, alright? I admit it. I was a coward. And for that moment, I will suffer for the rest of my life.**_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face_

**The doorbell rang. He stiffened, then leapt up, hurriedly wiping his face dry and going to the door.**

_And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this_

"**Musa?!?" He couldn't believe his eyes.**

_You deserve much better than me_

"**Hello, Riven. Have I given you enough time yet? Have you gotten over your idiotic notion that you'll never be enough for me? It was rather selfish, really. I mean, you actually decided for me. How arrogant can you get? You wouldn't even let me make my own choice!" she scoffed. **

_And I think you should know this_

**He smiled, a genuine smile. "Muse!" **

_You deserve much better than me_

* * *

**A/N: So? Originally, Musa wasn't supposed to come back, but I couldn't resist a happy ending. I'm a sap. Also, this was done at about three last night because I was so pissed that 4kids was rerunning episodes...AGAIN. Now that I reread it, it's kinda choppy, but I'm feeling trigger happy. Might as well post. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx or "Better Than Me" by Hinder (which I highly recommend listening too.)**


End file.
